


Spiders' Game

by 2space_lesbo1



Series: Writing Miles content cause no one else will [8]
Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider Man (Comics 2011)
Genre: Dorks, Gen, and this is like, goofballs, i love them, idk how to tag, man i suck lmao, my thirtieth freakin fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: Miles just wants to show off to Ganke. But of course Spider-Man has to show up.





	Spiders' Game

**Author's Note:**

> look at these dorks. these nerds. look at them run around like idiots. man i love my sons. they're the best.

Miles hops from one foot to the other, keeping his eyes locked on the rooftop not too far from the one he stands on now. He shakes his hands by his sides he prepares for the jump, making sure to  
keep his arms and legs relaxed. Ganke sits nearby, watching in anticipation as Miles gets ready for the long jump. 

Okay. Yes. This was pretty dumb. He was testing out his powers without Peter around, but it's not like the adult had told him to not do that. Besides, what could happen? It was some harmless fun. 

Okay okay. Ganke had convinced him to do it. But Miles always had a hard time saying no to his best friend. 

“I still can't believe you know Spider-Man,” Ganke says the third time in an hour. This fact really does blow his best friend’s mind. In fact, it still blows Miles’ mind if he thinks about it too long. 

But he shakes himself and refocuses. 

Miles wets his lips. “Okay. Imma do it,” he said. Ganke grins widely. 

“Oh I can't wait!” Ganke exclaimed, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. 

Then, Miles launches forward, sprinting at full speed. As soon as he reaches the edge of the rooftop, he pushes off, leaping into the air. His arms flail as he flies through the air, shooting straight towards the other building. 

And that's when another body what's into his side, taking him back to the roof he'd started on. He's set down and he's then face to face with Spider-Man. Ganke is off to the side stuttering, pointing at the hero with his mouth wide open. He's not used to the superhero like Miles has come to be. Probably since he doesn't train with Spider-Man everyday. 

“So, Miles,” Peter began, looking from Ganke back to Miles. “What uh… what are ya doing?” 

Miles smiles sheepishly up at Peter, surprised that he was here. He seriously was not expecting to see Peter until later that day when they were going to be training. 

“Oh, uh, hey, P- Spider-Man,” Miles said. “Wasn't expecting to see you here. Thought you'd be busy saving the city and stuff.” 

“Well I was,” Peter replies. “But then my spider-sense went off and I saw you jumping to your death.” Ah. The spider-sense thing. Any time Miles gets within ten feet of Peter or vice versa, their spider-senses explode to life angling towards the other spider. It's become a sort of dull tingle now, though, if you weren't focused on anything- like Miles had been- then it would encompass all of your senses. Probably what it did to Peter. 

“Ha, yeah about that,” Miles shifts on his feet, remembering one of his earlier calls with Peter trying to convince the hero to train him. “Don't do anything too flashy,” Peter has told him. And here he was. Doing something super flashy or of suit to show off to his best friend. Oops. “I was just… practicing…” 

Peter looks at Ganke again who blanches from being under the hero’s gaze before doing what Miles has come to learn is rolling his eyes in mask. “Yeah, right,” he said. “You should know not to train without me.” 

“I just wanted to show Ganke!” Miles exclaimed, and then realizes his mistake. He said why he'd actually been doing this. 

“Uh huh,” Peter said with his fake serious tone and Miles relaxes a little cause that means he's playing around. “So you're just telling everyone about your powers? You know that's dangerous.” 

“Ganke is my best friend,” Miles replies, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly. “Besides, I can tell who I want.” 

“Right,” Peter said. “Well, if you're in such a mood to train-” 

And suddenly Peter’s hand is darting out, and before Miles can stop it the hero is grabbing the kid’s phone. He then flips backwards out of Miles’ reach, waving the phone in the air in front of him tauntingly. 

“Come and get this,” Peter said with an exaggerated mask wink. 

Miles presses his lips into a fine line, barely noticing how Ganke is continuing to watch it awe. “Dude… Spider-Man just stole your phone!” he exclaimed. 

“Oh no, I'm just borrowing it,” Peter said pointedly to Ganke. Ganke nearly squeals as the superhero turns his attention on him. “But if he does want it back, he has to come and get it.”

“Seriously?” Miles asked, eyes narrowing as he watches Peter toss the phone from one hand to the other. “Dude, you'd better not break that. I know you can't pay for it.” 

“Dude!” Ganke exclaimed, horror all over his face. Miles snorts. 

“Well it's true!” 

“Anyway!” Peter said, and both boys look back at him. “Miles, you have your shooters, right?” 

“Never leave home without em, just as you told me,” Miles said, showing his webshooters for emphasis. Ganke’s eyes widen even further if possible. 

“You didn't tell me you had webshooters!” Ganke said accusingly. 

Miles shrugs. “It never came up?” 

“What do you mean-?!”

“That's good that you have your shooters,” Peter said, interrupting Ganke. “Cause if you want your phone…” Peter steps to the edge of the building, sliding the device into one of the upper arm compartments. No suit pockets. Just compartments by the armpits. “You have to catch me.” 

And then Peter is leaping off the edge of the building, shooting a web to go flying off. Miles’ eyes widen and he darts to the same edge, calling over his shoulder, “I'll be right back!” before he too dives off, leaving Ganke as a stuttering mess. 

Miles is then swinging through the air- if a bit shakily. He isn't, of course, anywhere near as good as Peter, but hey, he hasn't been doing it as long. 

Peter is also making sure to keep them away from any well populated areas, avoiding any and all crowds that could possibly see them. 

Peter detached from his webs, landing on a building and dashes up the side like he were in track. Miles grits his teeth because he's not the best at vertically running. He just can't stay up straight as well with gravity pulling at him one way and his own muscles pushing him the other. Sure Peter has tried explaining how he could balance the gravitational pull out if he shifted his body one way another or something along that line. 

So Miles continues swinging, pulling himself further up as Peter goes higher. Though, as soon as the masked hero notices this, he pushes off the building and tackles Miles through the air, leaping up again as they get near another building. 

“Seriously?!” Miles screamed, barely stopping himself from crashing into the building. “Come on, man!” 

Peter merely lands on a nearby flag pole, waving Miles’ phone around. He even drops it for a second, giving Miles a heart attack before he catches it with a web. 

“You're not trying hard enough,” Peter said, and Miles can hear his smirk. He really hates that smirk. Sure it's his playful smirk, but sometimes, when Peter gets playful, he can be kind of a jerk. Ever hear him quip with his enemies? Yeah, if he really likes you, and he wants to tease you, he will treat you just like one of his enemies minus the bruising and bone breaking. “If you don't really want it, just tell me. I have been needing a new phone.” 

Miles narrows his eyes and he swings himself forward, landing on the flag pole just as Peter flips off of it. Miles grits his teeth as Peter turns the corner. Then, an idea hits him, and he grins. Maybe he could sneak up on the other wall crawler… 

He crawls onto the side of the building, thinking about how it looks and how easy it'd be easy to blend in with he. He's found that thinking about his environment helps him blend in better, and as he does so now, he can feel that strange itching going across his entire body. 

Camouflage always makes him itchy, and it always makes it feel as though his skin is shifting and changing to blend in with his background. It does so now, taking around half a minute to fully disappear. 

Then, he creeps forward to the corner of the building, looking around it. He finds Peter hanging from the side, one hand sticking to the glass. 

“Ah, come on, Miles,” Peter called, and Miles has to roll his eyes as he turns the corner. He focuses on the tingling in the back of his mind now, hoping that it would stop. Come on, spider-sense, they already both know they're near one another. Now, please stop. “I'm gonna give it back!”

Miles creeps closer, lightly placing his hands and feet to the glass as too make as little noise as possible. He does know that Peter has enhanced hearing. Sure people don't know that as well as his other powers, but both his and Peter’s senses- all of them- were heightened. So, they could sometimes get what they call “sensory overload”. It's just what it sounds like. 

Luckily, Miles has only ever had one of these. Though, of course, it had been horrible. He'd been in class when the teacher, the students, the tapping, the lights and the smells all started to overwhelm him. He'd had to leave the classroom in a fit of panic, and, much to his chagrin, he'd turned invisible, so not even Ganke could find him and try to calm him down. 

He'd then stumbled into the first dark and silent room he could find, and had stayed there for hours until his senses finally calmed. 

When Peter had found out about this, he'd been horrified. “I didn't even think about that happening to you,” he'd said. “If that happens again, just stay calm and let me know- unless that's too much for you. So if you can, let me know and I'll try to help. But if you can't, tell someone you can trust and get somewhere quiet like you did.” 

Miles didn't want that happening to him again. It'd been horrible. Now he knew how one of his friends, Angela felt, every time she had a sensory overload attack due to her level of autism. She'd tried explaining it to him before he'd been bitten, but he just couldn't even imagine it. Now, he knew exactly how terrifying it was. 

But anyway, Miles was getting close. And Peter was probably getting ready to jump off of the wall, probably to go and look for Miles. 

That's when Miles strikes. He leaps forward, wrapping his arms around the older hero while his head lands on Peter’s chest. Peter lets out a noise of surprise as Miles knocks him out of his sticking stance. They go sliding down the side of the building for a good ten seconds- during which Miles is trying to reach for the arm compartment Peter had put his phone in. 

“Hey, that's cheating!” Peter says through laughter, catching both of them just as Miles pulls his phone free. Miles flips away, landing on his own two feet on the side of the building. “I can't do camouflage so you shouldn't.” 

“Maybe you should have gotten bitten by a different spider then,” Miles said pointedly, sticking his tongue out at Peter as he sticks his phone in his own pocket. “Sides, you didn't tell me I couldn't use it.” 

“Fair enough,” Peter chuckled. “I think you have a good friend.” 

“Yeah… Ganke is interesting,” Miles said with his own laugh. “Also, he used to geek out with me about you, so, uh, yeah, he's also a big Spider-Man fan boy. That's why he was freaking out.” 

“Awe, I always forget you're one of my biggest fan boys,” Peter said, putting his hands on his cheeks. Miles’ face heats up. 

“Oh shut up,” Miles said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Anyway, I've got to go get Ganke. He's probably still on top of that building.” 

“Didn't he get up there on his own?” Peter inquires. 

“Yeah, but, he's like a cat: he can get up, but not down,” Miles explained. “See ya tomorrow, Pete.”

“What about today?” Peter asked just as Miles leaps off the side. “No patrolling from you today?”

“Can't. I gotta study,” Miles replies as he swings away, heading straight for the building. 

His mom would kill him if he failed, after all. And he'd rather have that not happen.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still on a roll- look at me go
> 
>  
> 
> also there's only 43 days until "into the spider verse comes out" i'm so excitedddd


End file.
